The UH, a minority Institution, is committed to maintaining the highest quality Animal Care and Use Program in support of its biomedical research, education and training programs. The sustaining, long-term goal is to operate and maintain its complete Program in compliance with all federal, state and local laws, statutes and guidelines including the PHS Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and the Animal Welfare Act. The Institution is committed to achieving reaccreditation through the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC). The proposed project aims to correct deficiencies and meet short- and long-term goals in the Program related to one of its animal facilities, the BSB cage wash facility. This application seeks funds to: 1) replace an obsolete rack/cage washer; 2) replace an existing cabinet washer with a new tunnel washer; 3) relocate an existing sterilizer; 4) remove and relocate sinks; 5) acquire a bedding disposal and a bottle filling station; 6) install an eyewash station; 7) replace deteriorated fluorescent light fixtures; 8) install new doors connecting to the outside corridor; 9) replace the existing cracked ceiling with moisture resistant ceiling panels; 10) replace the existing walls with fiberglass reinforced, moisture resistant panels; 11) upgrade the ventilation system; 12) demolish existing walls and counters and repartition the area to accommodate an appropriate traffic pattern) demolish existing walls and counters in an adjoining laboratory and repartition the space to create a new office and laundry room; 14) create a dedicated bedding storage on the clean-unload side; 15) move the feed storage area to an appropriate location; and 16) provide an additional door to the staff change-locker room to accommodate an appropriate traffic pattern. These renovations and improvements aim to provide a well designed facility for optimal animal care and use, and facilitate efficient, economical, and safe operation in support of an expanding PHS-funded biomedical research community within the John A. Burns School of Medicine and related biomedical units.